prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Run, Ali, Run/@comment-109.207.61.183-20140719183726/@comment-109.207.61.183-20140720221030
Than basically, you have the very similar opinion on the church scene and many other points like me, just use another words. The only difference here is that for you even if Ali did what she did, that doesn't mean she didn't changed, while for me it's proof that currently she is the same old Ali inside, but IS TRYING to change (but she didn't yet). For me there is no difference between Mona's action and Ali's action - Mona try to kill Hanna, and even if she was sick at the moment, it doesn't change the fact that she was trying. And Alison, she was never sick, everything was fine with her, yet she was bullying people, and it was something that may turn into tragedy, because someone could really die, kill herself, and Ali knew about it. In other way, they're both evil. In my opinion, what Ali did shouldn't be forgiven, especially from people she hurt the most - Mona, Lucas and Paige. Especially Lucas and Paige, because they were weak mentally, yet she was 'destroying' them and have fun because of this. Another person who should never forgive Ali (probably she has the biggest reason) is Jenna, because it's Ali's fault, that Jenna is blind. You ask me if I could forgive Mona. If I would be one of the liars, yes, I could, because I would remember how terrible person I was, when I was friend with even more terrible Alison. And I've never said Mona has changed, my main point was all the time that both Ali and Mona are evil. I'm glad and I think it is fantastic you feel better now, after you was bullied, but that's your case. There are many people who are not so strong and they have problems even in adult life. Bullying is one of the worst thing in the world and not everyone can forget about past. Once again, of course all of the girls can be bitches. My point was that Ali is still one of them, and we can see that in some scenes, yet many people always find an excuse for her. I don't see why they are even trying. It's okay to like a bad characters, I mean, Melissa and Jenna are my favourite. If Ali would change, she wouldn't use that words when she was provoked. It only means she is trying to change. When former alcoholic has problems, doesn't go back to alcohol, unless he is not yet recovered. In the past, I offended many people saying really terrible words. I knew I can't be like that anymore and I was trying to change my habits. Today I have problems too, yet even in most terrible moments I never act like old-me anymore. Of course, I didn't change in one day, I was still offending people when I was really frustrated, but back then I wasn't new-me yet, I was still only TRYING to change. As of Mona's 'army', they didn't really do anything to Ali yet. All Mona's action were her own, and I don't think that they travel to NY so fast to pretend A's. And Mona surely wouldn't ask them to pretend some 'A', since they would ask her question than: Who is 'A'? Why Alison fears some 'A'? How do you know about that? How do you know where Alison and girls are? And Mona wouldn't just answer them. Basically, my three points are: 1) Mona and Alison are both bitches, 2) Ali isn't different person yet, she is trying, 3) Mona, Lucas, Paige, Jenna and others have right to never forgive Ali. Of course they shouldn't 'attack' her now. Paige is acting the best, because she is ignoring Alison. Yet, what Ali did to her can't be forgotten in one second, that's why I don't agree with all 'she/he should leave the past behind' comments. You can just forget because you want. It doesn't work that way.